


30 sub surprise!

by Quality



Category: The ex's, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Clusterfuck, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:12:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7651312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quality/pseuds/Quality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ex's plan a party for the man the myth the legend himself......Lewis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 sub surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Horizongaming 935. A friend of mine who just reached 30 subs. So I wrote this clusterfuck fanfiction to celebrate.
> 
> SKRUBSKRIBE NOW

3rd ex walked into the building. She had gathered the exes to plan a party for lewis. By now they had all gathered in the abandoned shed to plan the surprise. She opened the door to see that all the exes were here. 1st ex was hooded and hung back in the dark corner with 7th ex, both spooky and mysterious. 2nd ex was sat on the chair with her boobs covering half the the room. 4th ex lay on the floor dead, her wrists slit with razorblades around her. 5th ex was sat on the chair backwards looking like a retard and 6th ex was wearing an anonymous mask and was currently hacking Isis. 3rd ex stood at the podium, which was actually a trashcan, and sighed. Everyone was here.  
"So." she began. " you have been called here because their is an important matter at hand."  
"Well, I don't fucking care" said 2nd ex, leaning on her giant tits.  
3rd ex is already on the verge of tears but she continues anyway.  
"Our ex lewis has reached 30 subs on youtube and I think we should plan a party for him. Question 4th ex?"  
4th ex was just having a dying spasm.  
"Excellent question. We do indeed have some of lewis's friends to help us."  
Xav, mohammed, kaleek, brijesh and soggy doggy enter the shed.  
2nd ex immediatley starts showing off her tits.  
"Also, our boi Alex has planned a day to occupy lewis."  
The audience nods in approval.  
"I'll be pairing you up with one of lewis's friends. Brijesh you'll be wi-"  
Brijesh pulls out a squidzooka and shoves it up Xav's arse.  
"LET'S GET SPLATTING" Brijesh cries.  
"Uh, brijesh, why don't you play in the trash can!?"  
Brijesh jumps in happily taking xav with him, multiple screams and moans echoeing around the room. Suddenly, never gonna let you up starts playing. Xav was doomed.  
"Okay then! 4th ex is on party game duty. 4th ex gets up and cuts a pentagram on her hand, before walking away."1st and 7th ex are on cake duty!" 1st ex and 7th ex spookliy disappear from view. A shiver runs down 3rd exes spine."6th ex, I need you to hack the taj mahal security system. Mohammed will infiltrate it and take out any threats. That will be our venue." 6th ex suddenly starts mashing keys, floating above her chair. She glows red and begins shining a godly aura as she ascends into hackinator 2.0. Mohammed shakes his head, vanishing into the cloud of dandruff. "2nd ex and 5th ex, I need you to decorate after mohammed is finished."  
2nd ex sighs anoyed while 5th ex just looks retarded.  
"I will be the manager, everybody else, just try and be helpful."  
Xav peeks out of the bin.  
"What have I missed?"  
"Uh, xav your job is to entertain brijesh." She slams the trashcan shut.  
"Remember our motto girls!" She shouts. "MY HOPE WILL NEVER DIE!"


End file.
